Naruto's Revealed Secret of Potential
by Starter
Summary: Naruto has figured out his heritage since five. He grow into a man of potential. His life filled with adventure as he stumbles upon meeting several romance possibilities. Naruto X Harem. Rated M, just being safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Forgive me if it is similar to other stories for I'm still a starter at writing fictions. Also forgive me for not updating this chapter for long periods of time; possible things. I'm still in high-school.

As the warmth of the sunset enveloping the clearing of a small area in the forest, there appeared a young boy with blonde hair. He was just sitting there, gazing blankly towards the sun, his facial feature has some; if not most; resemblance towards the fourth Hokage with whiskers mark on the side of his cheek; yet nobody ever seemed to notice. That young boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a well-known prankster in the village whom is an orphan. He never have anywhere to stay and most villagers never pity him; instead they silently let a happy smile about his condition even though they know he is just five years old. His gaze towards the sun was followed with a smile, a smile of pain; as he lived a rough childhood and that he was forever alone.

His gaze were so blank, that he didn't notice a watchful eye on him. It's the eyes of a kunoichi, from a beautiful lady from the Inuzuka clan; she was Hana Inuzuka who is three years older then him. She took pity on him, as she sees a very sad boy whom doesn't have anyone to share his pain. Naruto, who seemingly tired after his time dozing off, intends to sneak into the Hokage's office to do his usual prank. Hana who noticed the movement on Naruto's gesture, plans to not stalk him any further; afraid of causing suspicion.

As Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office, he saw a scroll laying down; the scroll seemed normal enough for him to pick. However at the instance of his touch, he saw glittering ornaments glowing throughout the scroll, he was nearly shocked out of his brain, just to see something which caught his attention.

'Scroll for a descendent of Namikaze, to Naruto' Naruto read silently in his mind, just as it struck him that it might be for him; as he take a close look around to make sure he's not being watched.

'I might be needing this, if this is for me I won't be stealing it. Besides, it's old man's fault not taking care of me properly' as Naruto disappear back to his home.

Naruto knew the mark on the seal was a blood seal, not a simple one, rather a very advanced one; but it is an original, for it could only be done by a special bloodline the Namikaze which soon Naruto would know as well. Biting his thumb to let blood spill a bit on the middle of the mark only to make it glow even more.

"Arghhh, the light, it's blinding me" Naruto said at the moment the light instantly flashes and fades at the exact same moment.

And then before Naruto's very eyes, appear dozens of scroll, packs of shurikens and kunais, smoke bombs and explosive tags; not forgetting soldier pills; with two unique looking weapons. Those weapons are the weapons of dragon and wolf leaders. From the dragon clans, it's a katana like sword with the body of a dragon as it's handle with wings stretched, and the blade was blazing blue like made out of sapphire; it holds the elemental power of water, fire and lightning. Whilst from the wolf clan, they made out tonfa like weapons where it forms the body of a wolf; it's front legs remain still as a hold with it's back legs stretched in accordance with the tail holding the power of wind, earth and lightning for it is silver coloured.

Where as the scroll which Naruto held up high, appear some writings

_Dear Naruto,_

_These are what remains of what me and your father left for you. We only keep the strongest and most useful one for you. Scrolls are for you to learn the ninja art of 'ninjutsu', 'genjutsu' and 'taijutsu' along with other specific ones; some are for seals and storage scrolls for your items, weapons and some money that we left. Two of the very unique weapons are gifts from the leader of my summons, they say that it will provide useful when mastered in a proper manner. Never forget to reseal everything, and I meant 'EVERYTHING' with this scroll to be the last; I made it with your father and his friends so that at the instant that it reseals, all items are back inside the scroll with only our bloods to be able to reopen it._

_Don't bother to lend it to your friends or sensei's , it works only for those of chosen by the leader's summon or whom you desire to be able to wield. However, your permission only applies for one hour. There are also scrolls for summons. Master all the scrolls in a place which you could only use flame shun shin of your father's to enter; at the realms of Hokage mountain, literally inside it._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mother and Father_

_Kushina Uzumaki &_

_Minato Namikaze_

_P.S. put your hands above the letter to let the words immediately vanishes, do the same after mastering all scrolls and don't worry. It is not permanently vanished, just sealed with a greater force of the Kami. Last, thank the Kami for everything you have and do, she is looking after you after you manage to read this; you are destined to be her guardian._

Naruto has finished reading and is covered with tears and a sudden thought hit him, seal the scroll immediately. After finishing that, he looked at the shunshin technique scrolls and look at it briefly and he noticed that he was able to understand it immediately. Then immediately shunshin away in a blazing blue and silver flame. He focuses on the inside of Hokage mountain just to realize that there is a training ground there, with seals all over the place to held it together and not let anything destroys it. He spend all night training and sleeping there and eat there; foods are supplied for him with a storage seal on it to keep it being at it's very freshness.

He keeps his routine to that, while walking around the town at times just to take some fresh air. His wardrobe changes with the outfit similar to his father, Yondaime Hokage, however it is a silver cloak with blue flames as if burning the edge of the cloak and a writing on it's back and front with 'ryu' and the back with an 'inu' in blue and sliver marbled colour. Naruto continued on with this for another two years, and at his seventh birthday he entered the academy. Where everybody just sneered at him; including the teachers, with an exception of Iruka. Since the Sandaime has a close relationship with Naruto's father, he helped him in the academy.

Years passes by with Naruto acting like a stupid brat, suppressing his chakra to it's very minimal and his technique so it won't be known by others. Iruka, unlike the other sensei's, was angry at Naruto but kept on motivating him and guiding him; not knowing that it would give Iruka something to bolster about.

As the day of the graduation arrives, Naruto keeps on a very wide foxy grin. People's name was called one by one, until his was called; apparently he was the last. Everyone, eager for him to fail, didn't expect what was coming. First was kawarimi Naruto shouted, "Kawarimi no Jutsu" while he just basically changed everyone's place in one go with him at the back. Everyone staring at awe, with Iruka puffing his chest slightly with pride as he said, "Next is henge no jutsu" and Naruto instantly shun shin back and shouted "Henge no Jutsu" changing into Iruka with perfectly the same stance and movement as Iruka smiled in glee and his 'counter part'. Naruto making everyone look at him in envy, jealousy, anger and lust in some cases because of his blue and silver flame of shun shin. Before asked to do bunshin no jutsu, Naruto shouted to ask if he could do it at the courtyard or something larger, with Iruka nodding, "I couldn't wait what surprise you're going to give Naruto" smiling, or grinning deviously at other teachers and headmaster who already gathered.

In the courtyard, Naruto sighed with relief and said, "Everyone don't come close in 100 feet radius" Everyone nodded and feeling slightly confused. Naruto continued with shouting his style of bunshin in english, "Elemental bunshin style; tajuu elemental chakra bunshin no Jutsu" As he finishes his seals, one thousand Naruto each covered in different elemental chakra's and it's combination all in poses of ninja just made everyone passed out and Iruka saying, "I'm glad I wanted to teach you. I never thought that you are this strong and with this amount of potential; you're as strong as the highest ANBU, the leader of Elite ANBU commander unit. Though your experience probably doesn't match them yet. With that I'm glad to hand over your headband, with the report to Hokage asking permission to test you for skipping to elite jounin immediately." Naruto who doesn't seem surprise says, "I'll just ask for it myself Iruka-sensei, it is if you don't mind. I'll also mention about how you were the only one eager enough to teach me and stand by my side, therefore asking for ojii-sama to thank you personally in front of the crowds. Hehe" with a grin and he left immediately with the shun shin he just showed, knowing that Iruka was already nodding at the beginning of his statement.

Inside the Hokage's office, Ojii-sama was opening his ultimate orange book just as he noticed a small blue and silver flame starting to appear with a cautious approach, all four ANBU inside the room step out in a stance ready for fight. Naruto appeared from the flame as he chuckled, "Haha, HAHAHA. You all are so cautious, you too ojii-sama. By the way, I've taken what's rightfully mine from your vault around 9 years ago. It basically is for me when I either found it or be a shinobi." While Naruto continued on the ranting, all ANBU attacked him with flawless speed, strength and accuracy which he dodge with not much effort and looking like dancing at the same time.

Just before Hokage started to speak and stop an ANBU preparing to use the famous assassination technique; chidori; did they back down, "Stop! He's Naruto Uzumaki, you may back down now"

Naruto with a little fury in his eyes stopped his ranting and said, "It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hokage! I'm not going to be denied of my heritage no more." After calming down a bit with shocked face around the room, even with the ANBU behind their mask. He chuckled a bit at their shock," Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Until… you tested me for an elite jounin class. I believe that I'm fit; seeing how I have improved. I expect you to have the best shinobi testing me. Bye old man, oopps. I meant Ojii-sama"

Leaving in his original shun shin and a shocked Hokage and ANBU. Finally two ANBU open their mask, revealing Kakashi Hatake and Uzuki Yuugao exclaiming, "He's Yondaime's son?! How the heck?! He thinks of him as strong as one of us ANBU's?" Hokage which came from his shock frowns a bit and said, "Well we can't deny him of his heritage anymore. Besides, if he is their son; Kushina and Minato I mean. He might be that strong. Now prepare for the test tomorrow, and you Yuugao, try finding out where he is and tell him that he is going to meet at the training ground behind the Hokages monument at twelve o'clock sharp! Everyone dismissed!"

Yuugao, who actually was hoping for that task shun shinned away with the others, however with glee. Naruto who actually Shun Shinned to the ceiling sighing silently in his head and shun shinned away to follow Yuugao to what he thinks might be to his former apartment. Yuugao arriving in a leave shun shin was surprised and scared seeing that Naruto's apartment was filled with filth and scattered objects; thinking that there might be an intruder she grabbed her kunai, just for her waist to be stopped.

Without her realising, they were shun shinned in Naruto style to inside of the Hokage monument. Yuugao gasping in awe and shock immediately turned around just to see a blur in front of her and being nudged silently from the back, slashing an empty space.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh it's you, the neko ANBU who always looks after me before I stop appearing so much in the crowd. I now about your duty."

Yuugao, seeing him face to face though in a distance blushed a shade of pink and grew into deep crimson red as she saw Naruto's figure muscular; in the right amount; and wearing a shirt that seems to fit perfectly into him with a blue and silver pants in the same style with his cloak; contrasting colours.

Naruto who noticed Yuugao's blushing, making him slightly blush as well and turned immediately to his storage seals for storage scrolls. He was finding his new invention, which is a storaged fire shun shin, for one use only so that people aside from him can get out whenever they wanted; it is recharged with his chakra.

Yuugao who noticed how Naruto blushed on her blushing eyes him again as he turned toward her; afraid that she offended him; she asked silently after she thought about how good looking he was and blushed more, "Naruto-san, umm I'm sorry if I offended you. I'll be leaving now, I'll shun shin immediately"

Naruto chuckled slightly as finished her statement and tried to shun shin only to have half of her chakra drained. Then he said, "Don't worry, I wasn't offended by you. In fact I just remembered of something when I brought you here which I forget to tell." Smiling genuinely at her while she was confused

Deciding to answer her confusion, Naruto explained, "You see Yuugao-chan. Is it okay for me calling you with -chan? If not I won't" She just nodded furiously because she became slightly turned on as how she was considered a special person for him and blushed a bit more. Naruto continues, "This place is sealed, so that the Hokage monument remains intact no matter what; unless Kami wishes otherwise. Also that nobody shall ever find this unless using a fire shun shin; blue and silver fire to be exact. Without that, nobody can leave or enter. And speaking of which, here." Naruto handed a scroll to her hand, "It's to shun shin like the way I did, though it is one use; yet rechargeable with my chakra. Just the slightest bit of my chakra shall recharge it. After you're done, keep it for yourself, in case you are asked to call me again. Just don't give it to anybody else, I only trust you and several others for now." Naruto finishes with another smile.

Yuugao blushed at how caring Naruto is, and how he decided not to take advantage of the situation. She then kissed him slightly on the cheek, gaining his attention and blush. She said in a whisper, "please shun shin me, I want to keep it for another visit to this place. I also wanted you to shun shin me t-t-t-to m-m-my b-b-bed-d-d-r--r-room" She finishes staggering furiously.

Naruto who seemed to blushed more then how she had blushed nodded slightly and embrace her in a hug, making both blush and shun shin with her chakra to guide him where to go. When Naruto decided to leave, he felt a tug on his shirt. Yuugao was still blushing but said quietly, "I want you Naruto. You know, in that special way." She blushed more. However, Naruto was still only 14 and doesn't understand it fully. As he said, "I don't know if I'm ready yet. Would you mind waiting for me for another few years?"

Yuugao noticing that how innocent Naruto is finally said, "I will, but you need to mark me somehow, so that I can be yours alone; unless you want more mates" Naruto blushing at the last statement nodded as he kissed her based on instinct and made a seal as both of them were holding hands then a ring-like mark appeared on their wrist and it was a seal to say that both were meant for each other, unless both agreed to have someone in as well. Yuugao who was satisfied with this and his kiss, reply it with a more passionate kiss as they battle their tongues together and parted with Naruto shun shin his way out while blushing and sweating a bit.

Author's note: First chapter of my first ever story. Forgive me if I don't update regularly or updated only after a very long time; I'm still a high-school kid after all. And please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After Naruto finished and went back to his new home, a thought; or voice exactly; hit him

'**Hey kiddo! Aren't you supposed to tell your old man about your sensei?! He might be mad if you forgot!**' said a deep voice who speaks as if growling.

Naruto who was startled by this immediately gain his calm back said; or asked; in his thought, 'Is i-it poss-sible that-t y-you're the Kyuubi everyone seems to men-ntion?' though it is apparent that he is still a little bit nervous about the voice.

'**You're a smart one and don't worry kiddo, I'm not planning to harm anyone again. I am, by the way don't go all formal and say my name. I like it better if you just use Kyuu-chan**' Kyuubi replied, though making Naruto blushed a little to what _'Kyuu-chan'_ asked him to do. Kyuubi who obviously noticed it, considering that they share the same mind said, 'If** you don't want to do so, it's fine by me. And before you start asking about gender, yes I'm female**' Kyuubi continued with a foxy grin, which somehow Naruto managed to see.

Then Naruto who is actually fine by it mentally says, 'No, no. It's not like that; I'm fine calling you Kyuu-chan. Though if we can, we should meet sometime, do you agree?' his tone obvious to everyone that he regained his calm composure completely.

'**Good. Now go along, tell that old man about your Iruka-sensei.**' Kyuu-chan replied with a smile now.

Naruto, silently agreeing again shun shin to Hokage's office. Inside the office, the Hokage who was giggling perversely noticed the chakra spike also the flame, immediately seal whatever he was looking at and declare, "Naruto, what brings you back so quickly?"

Naruto who was grinning said something which somewhat shocked the Hokage, "Oh, it's nothing Ojii-sama. Just coming by and ask you a favour." Again grinning at the end of his question

Hokage, who for some unknown reason now it, will be good yet bad at the same time, asked, "What is it that you might ask for?"

Naruto answering it says, "Oh, just asking you to thank Iruka-sensei in the front of the crowd for being the only one teacher of the entire Hidden Leaf Village, to try and teach me. Since my skill will suddenly increase to elite Jounin level" finishing his answer with a foxy grin whilst circling the office.

Hokage came to open his mouth, yet interrupted by Naruto who apparently hasn't finished his answer, "Don't worry, I'll ask you to do it after the test for my skill." then he started to shun shin before finishing his answer; which absorbs him in flames just as he finishes.

The Hokage sighed deeply and said to himself, "Why did you leave me with these burdens Minato?! " he then realizes a note at the end of his desk. This says, 'Dear Hokage, think of the uses for kagebunshin and it will help you with one of your problems. From your beloved Naruto.'

Hokage then sighed again and made three kagebunshins to help him, unsealing his ultimate orange book and said, "Then again Minato, one of your burden helped me with my biggest one."

The next day

At 8 O'clock, in the academy, those who passed the genin test were present. As they were talking, a loud shout was heard causing everyone to act like nice students, "Alright everyone! To your seats!" just as Iruka pass in the room.

Naruto who was bored looked outside the window while Iruka explain the roles of shinobi then he finishes with, "Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uciha and …" just as he was cut-off while Sakura shouted, "take that all of you, I get to be with Sasuke!" While Sasuke grunted and Ino, being her rival just growled

Iruka cleared his throat and continued, "And Naruto Uzumaki will be under Kakashi Hatake!" With everyone snickering and Sakura paled. Iruka ignoring Sakura just went on, "Team 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka will be under Kurenai Yuuhi. Skipping to team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi will be under Asuma Sarutobi. Now these are your new Jounin Sensei's, be nice since you all have moved to genin."

Before anyone complained, Kurenai and Asuma went in and immediately said, "Teams go with me." However Kurenai said it half-heartedly while taking glances at Naruto who just sat there ignoring anything, with the eyes like when he was five and all alone.

Soon Kurenai came back to reality as soon as her teams approach her, with Kiba asking, "Um… Kurenai-sensei, are you alright? You look dizzy"

Kurenai realizing that she must've doze off, paying close attention to a certain blonde blush and claim to be alright.

Then they soon left, with a blushing Kurenai and her genin team and Asuma who were wondering what would make Kurenai blush. With Naruto noticing that his sensei isn't there yet, keep on watching the sunset.

Two hours later Sakura was grumbling and mumbled something like, "Stupid Naruto!" and ," Lazy sensei" though inside she was wondering how could Naruto; known to be the dead-last be so amazing, yet obviously not as amazing as Sasuke.

On the other hand, Sasuke was muttering something about revenge and about how he could do so if dead-last beat him. In his thought, 'How did that dobe be better than me? I'm from Uciha, not forgetting that I'm the genius here, should've been acing that academy test instead of him! That dobe! '

While they were all muttering something, Naruto simply doze off back and there he stood in a sewer. Naruto was just recovering from the shock that he is in a sewer, "Where the he-" just when he were cut off by a quite growl and sobering sound.

Naruto who has better senses then his normal teenage friends, even compared to the Inuzuka's, easily locate the area it was coming from. In front of him, a steel gate with reinforced bars standing up-to 80 feet tall with a simple paper with 'seal' on it, the only force which stops it from opening.

Now, as Naruto stared in awe, a quick-shot from the in-mate with a puzzling look made her say, "**Naruto-kun? I see you finally able to get inside your mind. Again, before you ask yes it is your mind; representing the whole life your childhood faced. However, if I knew you were coming, I wouldn't want you looking me at a time like this though.**" Her last statement was just a bare whisper.

"What? Is this really my mind?! How come it's so messed up! Not including that it's wrong on every level." Naruto replied, filled with shock.

"**Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure we might be able to change it, you just need to add a little more imagination about your mi-**" the voice trying to reassure him when she was cut-off after seeing that the place has drastically change.

No longer a cell that once was hold together by a seal, a woman figure with nine-tails were standing in the middle of a large cave; filled with beds and kitchen utensils, also more. That cave was inside a cliff where the view was a forest, densely covered in certain areas. Other areas which aren't so dense open up into a clearing for a small lake with a waterfall.

Just as the figure stood there, stunned, Naruto slightly opens his eyes and gasp; not because of the panoramic view, instead because of the figure. "Are you Kyuu-chan? I thought you were supposed to be big and all?" Naruto in a confused tone

"Wow! Oh right, I am big only when my life is in jeopardize. Um... By the way, thanks Naruto-kun" Kyuu-chan replied as she jumped to him and hugged him until he was knocked back. "As much as I'm grateful, Naruto-kun. I think your sensei is arriving" Kyuu-chan replied while she winked.

"Damn, nearly forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me Kyuu-chan. I'll promise to visit soon." Naruto replied just as he disappears only to find himself still in the academy room.

A swirl of leaves started to appear, Naruto knowing this technique just shrug it off, while inside the swirling leaves stood a man. He wears a very lazy look, and half of his face is covered in fabric mask with the hitai-ate to seal it in place.

"Alright I'm Kakashi, team 7 come to the rooftop." And he poof's away with the Naruto's teammate having their jaws drop. After they manage to recover, they all went to the rooftop.

"Ahhh, you arrived" Kakashi replied, closing his ultimate orange book, "Now begin introductions with name, likes and dislikes hobbies and dreams."

Sakura buts in, "But, sensei, we're not sure what we should include. Would you mind showing it first?"

"Oh, well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many things that I like, I don't have anything particular that I dislike. My hobbies, well there are a lot of them. As for my dreams, I don't feel like talking about it." Finishing with Kakashi's famous eye smile forming the letter 'U'.

"Since if given the example, we start off with you fan-girl" pointing his finger at Sakura

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are" stopping for a brief moment while looking at Sasuke and blush slightly, "While my dislikes is that stupid Naruto" Anger in her tone. "My hobbies are being around Sasuke, maintaining my looks and beating Ino in coming near Sasuke. With my dreams of having a family with..." her voice trails off while again she looked at Sasuke and blushed furiously with blood trailing her nose at well.

"Okay, then it seems you're next emo-guy." This time he points at Sasuke

"I'm Sasuke Uciha, student prodigy of the year." Arrogance in his tone, "My likes and dislikes aren't important. I don't really have a hobby neither a dream. Though I have something, I seek vengeance for my clan and I will kill _him_." This time, Sasuke ended his statement with anger and he speaks the last words as he spat.

"It leaves us the Blondie." Though he didn't point at Naruto

Sighing before beginning his sentence Naruto started, "My name is Na-" and immediately cuts it off starting again, "Like I said, Naruto Uzumaki. I like anything pleasant. Disliking anything that I don't like. My hobbies, well, I don't really have one. Dreams, I might have one though I know it's certainly not killing anyone; though tor-. Oh, I meant having fun with some people." Naruto finishes his speech continuing inside his mind, 'maybe castrating them slowly or make each other saw me castrating their friends one by one'

'**Naruto-kun! You're so cruel!**' replied a voice in his head. Yipping happily at how her container is so violent.

Before Naruto replied to that voice, Kakashi got up, "Okay that's it for today. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6 o'clock. Don't be late; neither should you eat so it won't make you throw up." Again giving his smile and leaving in a leave shun shin.

Naruto, immediately went off in his shun shin as well remembering about his 'meeting'. Just as the clock hits 12, Naruto arrived at Hokage's special training ground.

The Hokage cleared his throat to gain attention, "I see that our candidate has arrived. Now we shall assess his skills with our best Jounin; and only the best in each category. Gai in taijutsu, Kurenai in Genjutsu, Kakashi in Ninjutsu, Yuugao in kenjutsu and Ibiki with mental stability. First test, Gai."

Both came to the centre with intense eyes staring, and when in an appropriate range, both started sharing blows. Punches and kicks could be seen, though most of Gai's were the one then went amiss making Naruto gaining the advantage. Then Naruto went in the final blow, as Gai started to use Konoha Senpuu, Naruto dashed in attacking range.

His right hand twist and hold Gai's neck from the left. He pulls Gai in while his ankle went upward so it would hit straight in the stomach and sending Gai in a flip twisting his hand so that it remains in touch with the neck. Next thing which happens is Gai on the floor coughing blood and Naruto's hand on his neck.

The intense stare changes into amused stare, eyes widening all over. The greatest Taijutsu master was beaten up in less than a blink of an eye. Suddenly the Hokage declared, "Obvious to our eyes, his taijutsu is flawless. On to the next test, Kurenai"

Again the said assessor came forth. Both immediately form hand seals, however Naruto only formed twelve and whispered, "Torture of Jinchuuriki". Kurenai stopped before continuing her famous genjutsu; it was the 'binding tree of death' which consists of roughly thirty hand seals. However it was too late, Naruto finishes first and Kurenai suddenly was trapped with her in her early childhood; though she faced the horrible tortures of what Naruto faced. Before it finishes Naruto immediately said "Kai" to release Kurenai from her genjutsu, her eyes are nearly rolled back.

Like previously, everyone was in awe with Hokage continuing the next test. This time it was Kakashi, his own sensei who was known for more than a thousand jutsu; yet he have more.

The test starts with both forming hand seals, Kakashi formed 'Raikiri'. Naruto, however, to everyone's surprise formed four kagebunshins lest then a second. With five Naruto's they all formed different and complex combination of hand seals and shouted in unison; though with different techniques

"Twisting Kamaitachi"

"Crackling Thunderstorm"

"Trembling Earth"

"Kraken's Release"

"Blazing Nova"

Then they shout together, in one voice, "Concentrated World's End"

With that, a dome of fire covered Kakashi, not completely but only so that he remains. Inside was a real disaster, kamaitachi was slowly cutting Kakashi while swirling around him. With that was thunder bouncing inside the dome only to be held off by 'Raikiri'; though barely. Then Kakashi wasn't able to hold his footing because the ground beneath him shakes furiously. Ending it was 'Kraken's Release', what it did was water; from Naruto's mouth; formed into a Kraken which has its tentacle covering he dome and crushing it to Kakashi while it explodes on impact and the burning steam, now covering the whole training ground, makes anyone with exposed flesh burnt. Naruto immediately took action, his hands form the hand seal for 'Kai' and hit the ground with both hands shouting, "Disperse".

Now everybody was slightly paled as they notice how strong the boy is; yet none of the assessor was injured. With the Hokage breaking the silence, again, "Next we will end with kenjutsu. Yuugao if you please?"

Stepping to the middle of the training ground and she unsheathes her katana, smirking at how much entertainment might Naruto bring. Then everybody just stand there in awe, as Naruto smears some blood on his shoulder to reveal his blade shimmering in a sapphire blue. As soon as Naruto sees that Yuugao has come out of her bewilderment and in her stance, Naruto shot forward with his grip holding the blade in reverse. Meaning, the hilt of the blade was aimed towards the target.

As soon as Naruto was in reach, Yuugao stop the hilts track with her own hilt and prepare herself to slash Naruto's back, only to find that Naruto is one step further then her. 'Damn he's good with blades!' Yuugao thought as she performs back-flip to avoid being slashed. Then she was caught off guard as Naruto grin and was now in range again with her.

'She took the bait' As Naruto lunge forward faster. As Naruto shouts, "Dragon sword style: Dragon Dash" with that shout, he blurs behind Yuugao with two 'stud' sounds as the hilt hits Yuugao on her shoulder from two different angle causing her to rotate and fell to the ground.

Yuugao gave a grunt saying "he passes kenjutsu". With everyone still in shock, the Hokage was deep in thoughts.

'I wonder if he will win against a Kage level opponent' Just as his thoughts were disrupted with a loud shout from Naruto

"Hey Ojiji, I was hoping that my rank remains a secret if you wish. I don't want to expose more of my skills yet" Naruto finishes with a grin.

"Alright Naruto. You all here are to remain silent about this, as it is considered as an SS – rank secret. I exclaim Naruto's skill in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu equivalent to Kage level, or even more" Hokage states in his 'serious mode'. "Now that Naruto's level has been determined, all of you are dismissed. And I need to speak in private with you Naruto"

After everyone nodded and left, the Hokage and Naruto both shun shin to his office. "Naruto, I've been wondering about your skills..." Hokage started and being cut off with Naruto's statement.

"About my skill, like I said before, shall remain secret unless I wish otherwise Hokage-sama. Also, if I am allowed, would you mind for me to disguise as another person? So I still could show off and yet my identity remains secret." Naruto ask and proceed using a puppy eyes technique.

The Hokage could only sigh and cringe at his statement, before replying he took his pipe and take a long deep breath, "Would you mind giving a proper explanation?"

"You see, I'm afraid that without using my skills at its fullest it will soon be dull. However I'm also afraid that the council fears me after being too strong. Hence I came to a solution. Act as a Namikaze clan which comes from the Fire Country, outside from Konoha, trained as a shinobi in the clan style. Don't worry, say that I am to leave Konoha in search of other Namikaze and will be back when team 7 receives any kind of C – rank mission or above." Naruto states his opinion very calmly.

"I suppose it's an okay deal."

"Then I want to be registered as Touran Namikaze. With blonde hair and cerulean eyes; the nature of us Namikaze, yet I use a mask covering my head. Leaving the eyes only to be seen. How 'bout it Ojiji? Good enough?"

"Then Touran it is your name, until you wish otherwise" Soon Naruto went back to his place after the Hokage finishes writing a note about Naruto's replacement to Kakashi. Then he conducts a meeting with the council about this newly found info.

_**Next Day**_

Naruto wakes up at 8 O'clock; soon he regains his composure and meditates a while

'Hey Kyuu-chan, you awake?' Naruto asked in his mind, but soon realise that his companion was snoring in reply

'Guess I better do my routine and eat' And Naruto jumped off his bed and went to do what he planned. 'Eight fifty five' Naruto looked at the watch 'Guess it's time to be in the training ground, wait. I need to change my outfit first' With that, Naruto hurriedly find his 'new' outfit and head straight to the training ground.

As he arrive there in a normal shun shin (A/N: he shun shin to the Hokage's office first and ask the note from the Hokage) catching Sasuke and Sakura off guard as another shun shin took place with Kakashi standing there. "It seems you're the replacement for Naruto?" Kakashi lazily wave

"Wait, the dobe is replaced? What the heck?" Sasuke shouted angrily

Meanwhile Sakura was thinking, 'He seems a lot cooler then the dobe. But none matches Sasuke-kun. Kyaaa'

"Unfortunately, after this kid arrives yesterday at the Hokage office with Naruto in there, he is one of Naruto's clan. So Naruto plans to find out more about who manages to live while he" Kakashi points the newly arrived "plans to stay and become a shinobi; since his clan have teach him that way so he replaces Naruto. Fair enough? Good, now tell us your name"

The cleverly disguised Naruto, using chakra enhanced clothing to prevent anyone from seeing his true form by any means replied in a baritone voice, "Call me Touran. I believe that I'm Naruto's cousin. Also, I have a twin brother who has a resemblance to Naruto, his name is Toura. Hope to help you in any way"

"Now that it's done, let's start with your actual genin test. Here are two bells, those who is able to get one from me passes with the remaining one tied to the rope behind you. Aside that, only those who gain the bell receives lunch."

Then Sasuke buts in and with his growling stomach, "So what happens with the one being tied?"

"Good question Sasuke, he/she will be sent back to the academy and fail this test" Kakashi said instilling fear to his future genin team.

Sakura who is lost with hunger and curiosity asked, "But, sensei. Isn't our test done in the academy?"

Kakashi who was a little bit shock just answered, "Well that's the theoretical one, and this is the practical one. So when I say 'go' try to attack me with killing intentions. Now Go!"

As everyone leapt into different directions, Kakashi brings out his ultimate orange book and starts to read. 'Touran', who knows exactly about this test made two kagebunshins and talked with Sasuke and Sakura.

"I require your cooperation, Sasuke Uciha/ Sakura Haruno."

Both of them who was shocked, immediately decided to decline "No!" with both having different thoughts. Sasuke being an arrogant man he is 'Uciha needs no help to gain the bells, I shall prove it. I'll gain vengeance!'. Then Sakura who was a fan-girl, 'I don't need a random guy to help me. Love shall prevail. Anyway, Sasuke will help me when in trouble.'

Both clones who dispelled immediately after the rejection made the master sighed, 'How are they going to succeed in ninja career?'. Then his thought were disrupted as Sasuke made his first move sending shuriken and kunai towards Kakashi.

(Basically what will happen to both Sasuke and Sakura are exactly like the manga/anime)

Leaving 'Touran' alone to deal with Kakashi, he decided to immediately finishes off the exam. 'Touran' step outside with Kakashi closing his book. Then to 'Touran' surprise, Kakashi reveals his Sharingan. Seeing that Kakashi was serious, 'Touran' decided to toy around his 'sensei'.

After creating two clones, 'Touran' took a tri-pong kunai and threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi was taken aback seeing a, not so-familiar yet he knows about it, kunai and catches one with his right hand; while the rest hit next each of his foot. He was given one second, only to find that his supposed 'genin' pupil standing behind him and the clones in front of him dangling his bell. Then Kakashi sighed in defeat said, "Guess the exam is over, I'll take both of them to the logs and tie them up"

Back to where they gather, Sasuke and Sakura are both tied up to the log with 'Touran' and their sensei standing. Kakashi decides to break the short moment of silence, "Since neither of you were bothered to take up Touran into a teamwork, both of you apparently failed" Sighing as 'Touran' cuts him from any further statement by throwing the bells to his teammate and land directly to their heads.

"However sensei, if I gave them the bell like I'd done, they still pass right? Since the basic concept of this exam is to make us to gain proper teamwork before our training." 'Touran' spoke which again takes Kakashi by surprise

"I suppose so. Okay meet me at the Hokage tower at 7 for our mission" Then finishing his statement, Kakashi left with a shun shin soon followed by 'Touran'. Sasuke uses the kawarimi to get out of there grumbling and mumbles "vengeance" with Sakura who was left there then crying until another person went by to help her.

For the next month, team 7 went out for their D –rank missions, until one day 'Touran' thought about coming as Naruto once more. So when they went into the Hokage's office with only Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi for team 7; they were shocked to see Naruto back and talking to Hokage.

"I see team 7 is here for their mission. Since Naruto is back and Touran isn't her; he decided to continue Naruto's travel and his journey. Your team will have Naruto back and do a C –rank mission to guard a wave bridge builder from possible bandits during his bridge-building time. Tazuna, you may come in" With that, a drunken old man went in while burping making everyone else face fault regarding his actions.

"So these brats are going to guard me? That fan-girl is obviously one of the dead-last, now the brooder is one thing; you're an arrogant brat and that much I can tell. Interesting, that Blondie is hard to tell. Still, you brats aren't experienced enough" with his last statement, Kakashi was preparing to counter-act his statement only to wind a breeze of wind passing through.

Suddenly Naruto was in front of the door, "Underestimate them all you want, but I tell you one thing. I'm more then experience to take out even our sensei; so watch your mouth!" Anger in his tone.

Then the Hokage cleared his throat for attention as he says, "Okay everybody meet at the west gate tomorrow at 6 O'clock. Now all of you are dismissed." With that everybody went with their usual activity with Naruto training against his kagebunshins in his special compound. When it was around nine, Naruto started to fall asleep.

In his mind, Kyuu-chan suddenly leapt at him happily

"Naruto-kun, you're finally here. You know how much I miss you right? Besides, I need to tell you about something."

"Kyuu-chan, I'm happy with you missing me and all. But I think you're squishing me too much this time." Naruto said as he gasp for air and took a deep one when Kyuu-chan suddenly released him

"Oh! Sorry. Hehe, forgot that I'm still powerful. Anyways, you need to know that probably there will be a Clan Restoration Act for you. It simply means you are allowed multiple wives so that your clan is restored." Kyuu-chan finishes with a blush.

"Don't worry Kyuu-chan. I'll only marry those I love and loves me back. Now for our free time here. Let's play hide and seek" with that, Naruto rest his sleeping time playing with Kyuu-chan in his mind.

The Next morning, they were all in time at the west gate, however; as usual; the teams 7 famous sensei is late. So the next three hours, the condition was Sasuke brooding about getting vengeance and Naruto's power. Then Sakura clinging to Sasuke, and asking him for a date. Tazuna fearing Naruto yet still remain calm, last is Naruto who is on top of the tree. Naruto looks like he is meditating, then when his faced is carefully inspected, clearly Naruto is actually snoring ever so lightly.

Then as soon as Kakashi appear, the team goes off towards Wave country; with Sasuke in front, Tazuna in the middle, Sakura and Naruto on their sides and last Kakashi at the rear. Half-way there, a puddle was seen; and apparently only went noticed by Naruto and Kakashi. With Sakura dreamily looking at Sasuke who is brooding and acting cool.

Passing the puddle, it suddenly forms into two human figures, with gauntlet on different hands and a chain with spikes to link both gauntlets. Kakashi was suddenly caught in the chains and cut into pieces.

With Sakura and Tazuna screaming, Sasuke was preparing to stand guard and Naruto stood relaxed and forms a stance which was seen to have lots of fatal flaws to it. The figure says to each other, "Well, Goizu?", "One down four to go Meizu!" then in unison they say "Blondie over there first!!"

Naruto who was grinning prepares his hand seals and started shouting, "Kirigakure no Jutsu" which caught both brothers off-guard and mist started to form. Naruto continues, "Eight vital spots, Head, Heart, Liver, Right Lung, Left Lung, Kidneys, Neck and Stomach. Which should I aim!" Suddenly, both started to fear their lives and a big 'thump' was heard. The mist created by Naruto suddenly clears and Naruto was in front of the enemy as they were on their ass chained to a tree.

Kakashi who was shocked jumped down from a tree which made Sakura fainted and so Kakashi said, "I'll interrogate those two Naruto. Thanks for your help. Soon you Tazuna need to speak up!" As Kakashi ended his statement with a glare to Tazuna. After talking to the enemy, Kakashi talked to Tazuna.

He gather his genin and said, "Alright kids, those two apparently are called 'Demon Brothers' paid by Gatou who is the reason of our mission."

Authors Note: Sorry for a very long update : P Anyways, I seem to make Naruto a very different person huh? Oh, and the name of techniques and ninja arts are most likely a mixed between it's original and English. Techniques which I made up will be in English and common techniques will remain. So thanks for reading and keep on R&R ; )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sakura, as usual, shouts, "What! What do you mean sensei? Aren't we suppose to fight only thugs?"

Naruto glared at Sakura with a heated KI shutting her immediately, in a calm voice Naruto speaks, "Sakura, Kakashi-sensei must have known something which we haven't. So shut it and listen, then complain."

Kakashi who now gained everyone's attention start again, "Okay, our client here is targeted by Gatou who controls the ship company in Wave Country. By monopolizing it, he manages to gain his own advantage; money and power. Tazuna have tried to gather every possible donation from the villagers; however due to the poor economy there he manages to come up with payment for C-class mission only. Therefore, since this has jumped to a high B-class or even A-class mission, would you like to continue?"

Sakura was confused what to answer and Sasuke was in deep thought; he couldn't wait to face a challenging opponent, an opponent in testing his skill level. Naruto as if sensing his thought was thinking of a way so he wouldn't face an opponent that might very well take his life.

While Naruto was thinking shortly, Sasuke in his mind was grinning after gaining a conclusion, 'Oh, a powerful opponent. Now I can test myself against them; see if I'm good enough to go against _him_.'

However, that line of thinking was cut short by Naruto, whom interrupts it by stating, "Kakashi-sensei, I say that these two should go back and inform Hokage and we two continue." This definitely cut the thoughts of his teammate.

With what KI Sakura and Sasuke could muster, they yelled, "What!" both from different thoughts, Sakura with 'How dare he orders Sasuke?' and Sasuke with 'Damn that Dobe, I'll make sure I beat him to a pulp. Though his strength is also one other thing I should consider; I've don't know how skilled he really is.'

Kakashi and Naruto both sighed, with Naruto trying to reason with them, "You see, you two aren't fit as shinobi yet. With your current skills, you were nearly dead from those attacks. Anyhow Kakashi-sensei here has the authority so let's just ask him, shall we?"

Sakura then was about to make a smartass comment when Kakashi interrupts, "I hate to admit it, but Naruto's option is our best choice. You two can rejoin us; with the back-up team; after talking to Hokage of course. How 'bout it?" Kakashi finishes with his eye smile.

Grumbling, Sakura and Sasuke muttered "stupid blonde" and "lazy ass teacher" but nevertheless they agree; not without seeking vengeance with Sasuke now thinking, 'Let's see how the dobe does against an Uciha. Oh, it would be priceless' this trail of thought makes him bouncing in excitement in showing who's the boss; soon they started to go back since it's nearly midnight and they are a day away from Konoha. After seeing those two off, the remaining shinobi turned against Tazuna. Kakashi then states to them to camp for the night, through the night nothing happens and they each manage to sleep with Tazuna gaining a full 6 hours and each Naruto and Kakashi gaining 3 hours for staying up and guard the camp. Early dawn, they pack their camp and started to move.

Then they motion him to be in the middle between them. Tazuna then muttered a thousand apologies and thank you; forgetting to do that yesterday. After walking for a while, they manage to arrive at the lake. Now Tazuna was talking about meeting a guy there, however Naruto silently motion him to jump to Kakashi's back saying about" being more silent and faster". Tazuna argues and they finally settle with leaving Naruto's clone to explain it to the guy they were to meet.

Finishing their arguments, Kakashi with Tazuna on his back and Naruto water walk the lake. Reaching the other end, Naruto notices a presence and threw a senbon needle; only to see a white rabbit jumping away. With that, the only thought coming to Naruto and Kakashi was, 'White rabbits are at cold temperature; now is summer. Then it means, oh shit!' Naruto takes out his sword while Kakashi jumps to the side.

Naruto's sword was unsheathed and blocks an incoming spinning Zanbato. Soon a chuckle is heard throughout the forest and there stood a male with camouflage pattern pants, shirtless with a strap from the shoulder to his midsection with a mask covering his lower face. His eyebrows weren't there though and he stops his chuckling, "Well, well. A mere kid stopping my sword. I must say I'm impressed. Though tell me kid, how good are you with the swo-?" His statement was cut short as his sword was returned in a similar way it was thrown. However the man caught it and laughs maniacally, "Now I'm really impressed! What do you say one-on-one kenjutsu only, huh?"

Naruto now was grinning, seeing he has a chance to test his skill, but before he could reply, Kyuubi interrupts him with her piece of thought, '**Remember kiddo, and don't be too cocky. He's still an A-rank missing-nin after all.**'

Naruto just mentally sighs, 'Alright Kyuu-chan, only 'coz you say so' at this time, Naruto took a slight pause to remember his when he ask Kyuubi about his extra-ordinary healing capabilities, and how much he owes it to his now soul mate (Pun intended : P)

_Flashback_

There was Naruto, sleeping in his bed; but what no one sees is that he is in his mindscape, fulfilling his deal to meet the Kyuubi.

Inside his mindscape, Naruto was standing inside the cave, meeting Kyuubi again. "Hey Kyuu-chan, you there? There's a question that keeps bugging my mind!"

A grunt, which was his only response, so he decides to go to her 'bedroom' where Kyuubi was just dangling her feet at the edge of the bed. "Hey Kyuu-chan, I wanna ask you something."

Kyuubi who was just doze off, remembering her terrible past was startle to find Naruto was next to her sitting on her bed, slightly blushing at their closeness she manage to choke out, "Hmm… huh? Oh, sure"

Naruto concern about her attitude does what he does best, ask, "First off, you alright Kyuu-chan?"

Kyuubi, yet again was slightly startled, "Umm… Yeah I'm fine"

Naruto sighs in relief, "Anyways, what I really wanna ask is do you have something to do with my Healing Abilities?"

Kyuubi just nod in response

"But why?"

"Kiddo, I've seen you're life; and since it was somewhat because of me being in you, I thought it was my responsibilities to at least help you."

"Oh… but you know that I don't blame you, righty Kyuu-chan?"

"Still kiddo, it just doesn't seem right"

Next thing what happen, shook the depths of Kyuubi's heart, Naruto hug her and mutters out a 'thank you'. After regaining his composure, Naruto sobs a little after a full minute of sobbing and calming him down; in Kyuubi's part; he began to talk, "You know Kyuu-chan, you're like a mother I never have. You're the only one who always look-out after me"

Kyuubi blushes at the compliment, but she mutters an "it's alright" but what she had in mind was different 'I was hoping to actually be his mate, though I doubt it could happen. But still, he's still a nice kid.'

Naruto then said, "Thanks, from now on, I'll listen to your advices for us to have a better chance staying alive; since in one way, I do own my life to you."

Kyuubi said "How? Who? When? Why do you know about it?"

Naruto then decided to speak up about his knowledge, "You see Kyuu-chan, I study the seal from dad and notices that our souls are intertwined, so I die you to, you're released forcefully, I die. So since you're nice to me and all, I don't want you to die."

_End Flashback_

Naruto then release a deep breath, "I accept your challenge Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. A one-on-one kenjutsu only battle." With that, Naruto went into his stance, a foot or so distance between each foot with his right slightly in-front left hands crossed diagonally in his front touching his shoulder. Then his right hand, his sword-wielding arm, at the back with the blade pointed downwards from his middle of the back.

Zabuza chuckles at his acceptance, "I see Konoha's brat knows about me, guess not all of them are green" with his statement he charges forth, intending to overwhelm by speed and strength.

Meanwhile, Kakashi who knows about Naruto's skill steps to the side whilst guarding Tazuna, after all; mission first, right? Tazuna however, was scared of the brat's life, so he shouts, "Hey, you're his sensei right? Why don't you help him? He might die you know?" fear lacing each and every word.

Kakashi just replies to him with his eye smile, then the battle between kenjutsu users were off. Clearly shown in the battle, the intensities of two kenjutsu master; both trading each blow with a dodge, block, counter or parry. While Zabuza mostly blocks and strikes, due to his superior strength yet lack of speed and his sword which is a feet longer then his height, Naruto dodges, counter and strikes with superior speed and agility from his small figure and smaller blade.

"You know brat, you're pretty good. You're blades also nice, handling my Kubikiri Hōchō with your own sword for that long" Zabuza blurted out during one of their stalemate in the sword locking with each other, where both struggles for dominance.

With a sudden jerk, Naruto pulling his sword a bit, slips from Zabuza's front, where suddenly Naruto appear to his side doing a cross slash movement. Zabuza's superior experience gives him a better reflex, just after being momentarily caught off-guard by the sudden release in power from his opponent, he stumbles forwards where he feels a sudden wind to his side and immediately reacts accordingly, bringing his Zanbato upwards to block the attack.

Seeing his surprise combo not working, Naruto jumps back a few feet; however this action provides an opportunity for Zabuza who immediately shot forwards. Naruto realizing his condition where his guard slips, decides to test a new swords art he has been learning, bringing his normal stance forth, Zabuza who has been closing in give a burst of chakra enhance leap; aiming on a vertical slash. Sensing the danger, Naruto decides to counter, aiming a weak spot on Zabuza's blade which he happens to notice have a very subtle crack.

Risking his chances, Naruto brought his sword to a reverse grip and with an over-extended diagonal swing and back bringing to a sudden halt where he calculates his aim. Then the next thing happen in slow-motion for both swordsmen and Kakashi who has been guarding Tazuna with his Sharingan open. What happen was after Naruto has his sword in place, he thrusts forward towards the crack with an extra push from his other hand on the hilt; Zabuza not realizing the crack thought of the boy's action as suicidal just continues forth with extra force. Then time returns to normal as the blade clashes, with added force of both swordsmen, Zabuza heard a loud 'Crack' looking carefully at his blade, he sees his nightmare; his Kubikiri Hōchō has a visible crack at the edge were both blades meet.

Cursing, Zabuza falls back, settling to a defensive position, "Damn you're good brat, unfortunately we'll need to stop our kenjutsu battle, I still have a mission to finish."

"I guess it's alright, I've gain enough experience. Now come forth, show me a true shinobi battle!" With that shout, both kenjutsu based shinobi start their own techniques, using a long sequence of hand seals. Though each with different hand seals and speed, they stop at the same time to shout their respective attacks.

"Water style: Water Dragon technique/ Water Style: Passage Bringer"

With that a water dragon forms around Zabuza circling him and shot straight through to Naruto, as it closes in and nearly devouring him full, Naruto bought his palm forward only to have the water dragon and the water beneath to separate with two meter circumference; obliterating the water within that radius in a straight path to Zabuza. Zabuza, shocked at the display was stunned for few brief moments; moments taken with full efficiency by Naruto, who immediately continue his chain of hand seals.

Just when Zabuza was out of his confusion, he sees Naruto at the last hand seal and only one thought in his mind, 'Crap'.

Naruto shouts his technique, "Water Style: Heat Finisher" With that, water encompasses Zabuza, his skin started to become blue; losing heat quickly. However, before all of his body heat is loss, three senbon pierces his neck and a swirl of water tower appear; a hunter-nin wearing a the mask where there's four wave pattern where between the eye slits and a swirling wave pattern across the mask. The hunter-nin wore a green kimono hugging tightly across the body.

All the while, Zabuza realizing his death coming near was ever grateful for the senbon piercing his neck, one thought crossing his mind, 'Where would I be without Haku? I owe her a lot.'

"I appreciate your help in ending Zabuza's life, I've been chasing him a while to find the right moment for him to be finished off. Thank you." Naruto was amused at the feminine voice coming from the hunter-nin; which sounded a little gruff, like there's voice changing equipment being used.

Naruto exhausted by that display dropped to one knee panting hard, all the while managing to muster the energy to speak a sentence, "Your welcome, though I wished for you to act sooner" panting all the while with each word spoken. The Hunter-nin just nods and takes Zabuza's body while disappearing into a swirl of mist. Kakashi was next to him in an instant, just before he collapse.

Releasing how much his body is worn out, Kakashi asks Tazuna, "Would you mind taking us to your house, he'll need quite a bit of rest. Besides it would be a while until reinforcements arrive." Tazuna to stun at the display of power by one so young nod dumbly whilst leading the way.

Not five steps of walking, a sudden blur of 4 people appears before them. Kakashi whom now have Naruto on his back and Tazuna walking was tense, after encountering an enemy it's only natural for them to be like that. Though they immediately relaxed when they saw the Konoha headband, Kakashi then talks first, "So Yuugao and Hana are the one being ordered to help, and I see both of you prefer to come along; Sasuke, Sakura." All four nodded, though that happen only a second after which both Yuugao and Hana stared at Naruto and gasp in shock; a certain memory coming back to them seeing him unconscious, the first time they saw him.

_Hana's flashback_

There in the forest, stood a four-year old blonde in scrapes and bruises all over his body, panting heavily as if he just run for a full day. That blonde is none other than Naruto, he indeed have run the whole day from mobs of villagers; having caught once by the mobs, which are the source of his injuries, he manages to escape to this forest. Having no more strength to stay conscious he drops to the floor near the tree he is standing face first.

Just as the 'thud' rang through the forest, a mob of villagers with mixes of both retired shinobi and civilians appear near the blonde; all cackling madly at their luck. They however consist only of small numbers 10 – 15 only and 2 retired shinobi with having rank no more then genin during his life. Just as they were about to advance and have their fun with harming the blonde a kunai whizzed between them and hits the ground between them and their prey.

Next thing which comes is a blur of 6 with 4 small blurs and 2 large blurs. There stood the clan head of Inuzuka family and her companion; Tsume Inuzuka and Kuro. Besides them are the clan heiress and her companions; Hana Inuzuka and the Haimaru triplets (Haifu, Imagi and Ruki). Seeing the clan head of the Inuzuka, they hurriedly scrambled away before anybody gets the chance to be beaten to an inch of their life.

Hana who was having a curious expression suddenly smell blood and rather strong at it asks her kaa-san, "Kaa-san why do I smell blo-" she was about to finish her question when she turns to her kaa-san, then suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she saw a boy younger than her unconscious, "Kaa-san, there's a boy and he's injured. C'mon kaa-san lets help him". In an instant, she is next to the boy crouching next to him.

Naruto open his eyes for a brief second, seeing a blur in front of him he suddenly blurted out in a small voice; though loud enough for the sensitive ears of the Inuzuka, "Are you a tenshi?" then he drops back to land of the unconsciousness. Hana blushes a beet red, being called tenshi and all that (I think tenshi is angel).

Tsume who sees it smiles fondly and she started to pick the boy up gently, then they started moving back towards the village. Meanwhile, Hana decides to speak her mind, "Kaa-san, why is he chased by the villagers? He seems nice."

Her kaa-san just sighs, "Musume, this boy carries a burden that brings back awful memories and most cannot look pass the past."

Hana then just stared at the ground while speaking softly, "I see"

_End Flashback_

After that incident, Hana and her kaa-san comes rescuing the blonde more often until he is five. Seeing as he suddenly disappear every now and then.

While with Yuugao, her memory wasn't as heart-warming as Hana, her encounter was when she started ANBU and she still held her grudge towards the container of the nine-tailed fox; Naruto

_Flashback_

It's nearing night time as she watches Naruto, this is her third time on protection duty, during the first two times she watched over him; she helped, although only when he's inches away from death. Yuugao Uzuki is her name, although she is a respectable kunoichi, she has a flaw in her greatness. She during the Kyuubi attack watched intently as her parents died from the destruction of Kyuubi, then when seeing as it is sealed to a baby, she promise; she swore vengeance. Now though as part of the ANBU, she tried to cast her feeling as she wants to be seen as a professional. Yet, her despise for Kyuubi couldn't be melted away instantly; therefore the results of the first of her two protection duty on Naruto.

Though this third time she starts to reflect back at what she knows of the blonde, he seems cheerful; unbelievably so; yet at the time the mobs catches up to him he just seems to admit defeat and he just cries and tried to crawl into a fetal position. That was her first duty and she helped him; though only when the mob started to decide their through with it; her second time, she started to doubt her view of him as Kyuubi; so her second time was used for conflicting her thoughts and she nearly forgot about her duty and again Naruto was nearly beaten to death. Now, a pang of guilt enters her heart seeing that the one she's guarding is no more than an innocent child as a victim of circumstances; her eyes are starting to tear up at what terrible fate she must've inflict on him.

When she snaps back to reality, she saw that Naruto was already trapped; after her remorse, she jumps to action and the mob shouts profanity at Naruto but only when she leaks KI did they scramble away. Naruto seeing the ANBU, smiles a sad smile and mumbles, "I thought you hated me, you seem to only help me when I'm about to die. It seems I'm wrong" with the last part being drawled as he slips to the world of the unconsciousness. As if adding salt to the wound, Yuugao starts to sob she hug the boy close and shun-shin them to the hospital, Yuugao during the trip decided that from this day onwards she'll support him since, just because of her lack of action, a boy becomes more wounded than he already is. Arriving at the hospital she barks orders to treat Naruto.

_End Flashback_

True to her words now, she had supported Naruto though until he started to stop appearing very often. Now looking at the sight of the same boy in a similar state; bar the wounds; she starts to panic.

Hana being the mother hen she is when it comes to Naruto faces Kakashi with a stern glare and speaks, "Kakashi-sempai what happens to Naruto and how come is he unconscious? Is he hurt? How far has he been like this? Is-" That was when she was cut short of her question by Kakashi raising his hand.

"Ne, Hana, he's just facing mental exhaustion. He was facing a Jounin opponent"

A scoff was heard, whirling around their heads; the higher ranked shinobi turned to face Sasuke, "Tch, yeah right. A dobe like him must've passed out from sheer terror! No way is he strong enough to face a Jounin, besides he probably just have the mental of an ant!" Then he froze, yes that happens to genin feeling three KI of 2 ANBU level shinobi and one angry woman; you know what they say, '_Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn_'

Yuugao growled menacingly and surprisingly bestial, "You _Uciha_, that is as far as you get on talking. I don't care of your lineage; badmouth Naruto-kun once more; consider your life forfeit."

Just as powerful as it is, the KI was washed away in an instant; though now all are tense, especially after the outburst of said Uciha. Kakashi decides to break the ice, "Alright, now that that's taken care of, Tazuna if you would kindly lead us to your house again?" eye-smiling as he talked.

Oh Team Seven, Yuugao, Hana and the Tazuna House-hold are so going to face one of their toughest week in their live. Not just the tense atmosphere of being in a high-ranked mission for such a newbie batch, but also because of how protective were the new addition that arrive to help the mission.

A/N: That's all folks, now Would you please be so king to vote who should be added to be close to Naruto? (and I'm utterly sorry for being so long before updating; at a loss of idea and not being able to focus and all that, hehe XP)

Should it be:

-Fem Haku

-Fem Itachi

-Fem Sasuke (he/she would only start to show her/his true gender more openly after wave incident)

No matter which though will be having a meeting with Naruto like Haku and Naruto in the manga; the day before the big-fight.

Btw sorry guys for the very long update, besides this chapter went to the wrong story. I put it in the Kyuubi and Fenrir when it should've gone to the other one, sorry guys hehe XP.


End file.
